nickelodeonfandomcom-20200223-history
Chip Skylark
'' |voice=Chris Kirkpatrick |first="Boys in the Band" |last="Scary GodCouple" (cameo) |fullname=Chip Skylark III |species=Human |alias= |affiliation= |personality= |alignment=Good |appearance= |occupation=Singer |home=Dimmsdale, California |family=Chippington Skylark (grandfather) |pets= |friends=Timmy Turner |minions= |enemies=Vicky; Dr. Bender; Skip Sparkypants; Francis |likes= |dislikes= |quote="Sometimes it's hard being famous... and talented." }} Chip Skylark III is a famous teen singing sensation who is a friend of Timmy Turner on The Fairly OddParents.It is possible Vicky is or isn't a fan of Chip. Chip Skylark is a popular singer that is well known around Dimmsdale, mostly among girls (and Timmy's dad). Chip is a parody of boy band singers such as Justin Timberlake or Chris Kirkpatrick (who voices Chip). In almost all of his appearances, Chip usually performs a song related to the episode. Timmy originally hated him because he was attracting all his attention, but in reality, Chip is actually very kind, nice, friendly, and not at all very rich (none of his fans know the latter and if they found out about that, Chip would not be liked anymore). According to Chip, he spends most of his time on the road performing concerts and doesn't even have time to celebrate his own birthday. He shares a good portion of Danny Phantom's looks - having the same hairstyle, same eye color and skin color. Chip first appeared in the episode, Boys in the Band, where he was performing a live show on the same day as Timmy's birthday. Timmy was furious at the singer because his concert had distracted his parents from his birthday. To get revenge, Timmy wished that something bad would happen to Chip. Chip then crashed into a tree and then Vicky, who planned to marry him by force, chained him up in Timmy's room. There Timmy complained to Chip that his concert was ruining his birthday. Chip then revealed that it was also his birthday, so he knew how Timmy felt. In apology, he gave Timmy a Crash Nebula action figure. After this, they worked together to escape Vicky and get to the concert as the crowd there has become so rowdy that Chip is being affected by it due to his guilt. Timmy gets Cosmo and his old band to distract the crowd while he tries to find a way to get Vicky to not like Chip anymore. Timmy finds out that Chip is not really rich and that the record company pays for all the expensive stuff he has. After she finds out about that thanks to Wanda and the guy from the record company, she immediately breaks up with him. They succeeded in getting to the concert before Cosmo and his old band get overwhelmed by Chip's fans. Chip and Timmy then got to make fun of Vicky on national television (with Chip's new song, Icky Vicky which was created when Timmy notes to Chip that Vicky's name is icky with a "V"). Ever since, he and Timmy have been firm friends. Chip prides himself on dental hygiene, making it the basis of the episode, Shiny Teeth. He sings about his incredibly shiny teeth in the song, 'My Shiny Teeth and Me'. This makes him greatly admired by the Tooth Fairy. (It is revealed in The Good Old Days, that his full name is "Chip Skylark the Third." The sound of a flushing toilet calms him down, and disappointed fans cause his teeth to turn yellow. In the episode, Chip Off the Old Chip, he loses his career after messing up when singing the national anthem at Bankee Stadium due to Timmy wishing for them to switch voices. He becomes a delivery boy for Poorly Sung Pizza. Chip eventually recovers his career when Timmy 'unwishes' the wish, and they sing together. He is often featured on Teeth TV, hosted by Brad Cuspidor. Much like musician Hank Williams III, Chip comes from a long line of great singers. His grandfather, Chippington Skylark, was a singer on the radio that performed such classics as "1930's Icky Vicky". Chippington had a band of anthropomorphic animals that play instruments (other animals) called Chippington Skylark and the Noah's Arkestra. Trivia * Chip's birthday is one day before Timmy's, as revealed in "Boys in the Band". External links * Category:The Fairly OddParents characters Category:Singers Category:Singing Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters with black hair Category:Mascots in Nickelodeon Shows Category:Musicians